525,600 Minutes
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: 525,600 minutes. 525,000 stupid regrets. 525,600 minutes, but this one last chance is all I'll get.


**Author's Note: **** Hi! I know it's been forever since I wrote, and for that I apologize. I've been having some computer issues lately, but I have a bazillion one shots for you all! Alright, this one was inspirired by my ****_Rent _CD. Most people know the song _525,600 Minutes. _This fic was greatly inspired by the song, and references it many times. **

**Disclaimer: **** If I owned VK or any of it's characters, Kaname would be dead and Zero and Yuki would have the best marriage ever. I also don't own the song referenced. That belongs to whoever produced Rent, I guess. I don't really know. So, I own nothing but the plot. **

525,600 minutes.

525,000 stupid regrets.

525,600 minutes, but

This one last chance is all I'll get.

I have been thinking. Thinking, and watching American musicals. This song is about so many things. How many minutes are there in a year? How do you measure your life in a year? It answers it all. "_525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear." _

But for me, every moment in the past year has been a regret. This year was 525,000 moments away from Zero. If I measured it in love, I'd have a lot. But it's all unrequited.

It's funny that I had 525,600 minutes of regret, but only one chance to fix it. One chance to tell Zero that I love him. And that I miss him.

And that he's a better kisser _and_ blood drinker than Kaname.

So that's what was on my mind as I glide into my first ball on Kaname's arm. I have to struggle to keep my face from showing my thoughts, trying to concentrate on playing the part of the perfect pureblood princess. It's not easy, seeing as when I picture 'perfect', I picture Zero.

Most of the people in the room have never seen me, so everyone is staring at me. I meet about forty different gazes, but I feel one set of eyes in particular. And I have a sneaking suspicion that they're lavender.

Sure enough, when I find his face in the crowd, Zero is glaring at me. But it's not angry. It's hurt, and confused. My eyes look back, holding his gaze. My mind, however, is looking for a way to be close to him.

Luckily for me, headmaster picks that very moment to come over and strike up a conversation with Zero. It's the perfect excuse- I have every right to see the man who raised me as his own for ten years.

"Excuse me, Kaname, I'll be right back," I whisper to my fiance before slipping away towards Zero. And Headmaster. Of course. But before I can make good on my escape, kaname grabs my hand.

"And where exactly are you going? We have many people to greet." He keeps up a friendly exterior, but I can see the distrust in his eyes.

I smile sweetly, though I'm sure my eyes echo his. After all, we have our mother's eyes. "I'm just going to see the headmaster. He's just right across the room. I've missed him so." None of that's a lie, but after the second sentence, I think I started describing someone else.

Kaname narrows his eyes. "Be quick."

And I'm released. I scurry as dignified as possible towards Zero. And Headmaster, of course. As I get closer, Zero's scent cuts through the others, and my morbid parody achoes through my mind.

525,600 minutes.

525,000 stupid regrets.

525,600 mintues, but

This one last chance is all I'll get.

And I've reached them. Finally. I decide to address Headmaster first to keep kaname from being suspicious. "Headmaster...Father."

He squeals and pulls me into a _dad hug._ "Oh, my dear sweet Yuki! It's been so long!You should write more often!" He scolds.

When I finally escape, I'm just short of suffocating.

"Zero," I turn to him, both surprised he's still there and hoping he won't leave now. "I want to talk to you." I look back at Kaname, and oddly enough he's not watching me.

"Talk away," Zero deadpans.

I look up into his lavender eyes. Dear God, I've missed them. It hurts so much to see the pain and confusion they hold. "In private," I add firmly.

Zero sighs but- wonder of all wonders- nods his head. This was going well.

"Come on then," I say. I take his hand- he didn't jerk away!- and lead him out a back door.

"Yuki, where are we going? Is it really this private?" I have taken a rather roundabout path.

"We have to avoid Kaname," I inform him. "If he sees us talking, he'll kill me."

Zero raises his eyebrows. "That's an interesting choice of words. Trouble in paradise for our precious Pureblood prince and princess?"

"What paradise?" I spit. "The closeest I ever got to paradise was Cross Academy with you. And Headmaster, of course."

Zero looks down at our still fastened hands and back up to me. "Well, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

We've walked at least a mile at this point. Vampires, as you know, do have a bit of speed in them.

"Far enough away that I can't smell Kaname. That means he can't smell us." I can't stress to him enough how important it is that we aren't found.

"He can't smell you're blood a mile away? Even a lowly former human can do that..." Zero scoffed. He wasn't familiar with the specifics, but since Zero had drunk my blood more than Kaname, his familiarity trumped Kaname's powers.

We stopped walking at a hotel. It was nice, large, and contained a lot of people. "Perfect. Come on."

We sat in the lobby for a bit, waiting for the check in line to shorten. Once we'd stopped moving, I noticed zero's appearance for the first time.

He was more muscular and a bit taller, but not too much. His suit fit him perfectly, close but not tight. It barely hinted at the muscle I knew was underneath. To put it nicely he looked handsome. To pu it frankly, he looked sexy.

"Hey. Yuki. Eyes up here," he scolded, causing me to blush. "What's this about?"

I chose that moment to check us in. In silence we rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor.

Once we were in the room, the silence ended. "Yuki, if you don't explain, I'm leaving. You drug me all the way here when we're BOTH supposed to be at that ball! You're going to get hurt, and i'm going to get fired. Tell me what you want!"

I sat on the bed. "Well, Zero..."

525,600 minutes.

525,000 stupid regrets.

525,600 mintues, but

This one last chance is all I'll get.

"I love you. And I wish I'd never left. I hate what I've become and I hate that it made me lose you. I'd do anything to go back to the way things were. I regret every minute in this past year. I don't love kaname and I don't think I ever really did. I want you back, Zero."

Zero looked out the window in silence for a very long time. I sat on the bed in nervous silence. After the longest silence of my life, Zero held out his hand. "Come on Yuki. Let's go."

My heart sunk to my toes. One chance. And I blew it.

"Zero... Where are we going?" even if Zero wouldn't take me, I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

"Well, Yuki..." He turned to me. "I love you too. And I'll rot in hell before I let him take you away from me again.

He leaned forward and kissed me. And then the plan was in motion.

Zero had actually gotten a car in the past year. Plus, my house was emty. The combination made our escape almost easy.

As Zero packed the last of my things, I called Kaname.

"Yuki. I know you're with Kiryu. Come back now and you won't get in trouble."

We were leaving the mansion.

"No."

We were on the interstate.

"Yuki," he began.

We were gone.

"525,600 minutes.

525,000 thing I regret.

525,600 minutes.

I love Zero, and I'm never coming back."


End file.
